What Now pt-1
by cd11
Summary: What Now? pt-1 A TOS Battlestar Galactica story. All characters and backgrounds belong to their creators. Story; The Galactica has found Earth and has a small outpost outside L.A. But Troy is having flashbacks of the past, and Apollo and Sheba try to find out why. Rated K


_**What Now? pt-1 A TOS Battlestar Galactica story. All characters and backgrounds belong to their creators. Story; The Galactica has found Earth and has a small outpost outside L.A. But Troy is having flashbacks of the past, and Apollo and Sheba try to find out why. Rated K+**_

Troy is standing in the middle of the L.A. Coliseum. The night is warm and the place is full, everyone is enjoying what they call football. Suddenly the crowd goes silent as wave after wave of f-22 fighters take off over the field, then there is laser blasts as they are blown out of the skies. People start to shout and panic. Then the sounds coming from the skies are from hundreds of diving Cylon fighters as they fire on the undefended city. Terrified people run in all direction screaming as they are blasted and burned and crushed by the rubble of what was once of Earth largest cities. Finally one Cylon breaks formation and heads toward Troy standing in the burning ruins, he starts to shout as the Cylon fires...

Troy sits up in bed staring around in terror, covered in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Dalton sits up beside him. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Boxey what wrong? she asks worried, this has not been the first time lately that he has woken up is a panic. Troy takes a deep breath, and slowly his nerves start to calm down.

"Just a bad dream." he said in a shaky voice. He looks over to Dalton, smile and strokes her short blond hair. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Dalton smiles as she gently pulls him back down to her. "That's all right." The two hold each other close and slowly Troy drifts back to a fitful sleep. Dalton however stay awake for a time. She thinks to herself. "Time to call upstairs."

_**Training room B: Battlestar Galactica: 0930 hrs.**_

As the room full of first-orbit cadets sit and listen, Major Sheba is speaking. "You can not assume the Cylons can't detect you just because your fighters are cloaked." she tells them. "Equipment malfunctions, or they have found the way to counter the cloak. Always be aware of the possibilities when you are flying." One of the cadets starts to ask a question when the intercom whistles: "Major Sheba to communications please." the voice barks out.

Sheba glare at the intercom, then back at her cadets. "OK, that's it for now." she tells them. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow." The cadets all snap to attention.

Sheba smiles. "Dismissed people." and walks to the communication terminal. She activates the link and has Dalton looking back at her. The expression on her face said it all. "What's wrong?" Sheba asks her.

"I'm worried about Troy?" Dalton said. "The last few nights he's been having." she pauses trying to collect her thoughts. "Nightmares would be the best description I could call them."

Sheba frowned, Troy was her stepson and she was as protective of him as his father and grandfather. "Has he said what they are about, Dalton?"

"Nope. He tries to laugh them off, but its not fooling anyone."

Sheba watched Dalton's image carefully. The girl is worried. Sheba thought to herself and she does not usually worry, so if she's worried then I'm worried.

"Ok Dalton." Sheba tells her. "The supply shuttle leaves here at 13:50, I'll be on it. I think it's time I have a chat with Troy."

Dalton give a small smile. "Thanks, Sheba. I'm sorry to bother you with this." Sheba returned the smile. "It's no trouble. I'll see you shortly. Galactica out." Sheba sat back in the chair for a moment and thought, then she pressed the intercom.

The familiar voice of Boomer came through. "Bridge."

"Boomer, it's Sheba." she said.

"Well Major Sheba. " he chuckled with pleasure. "Have you finished terrorizing the cadets yet?"

"For a few microns." she said. "Is Apollo there?"

"He certainly is." Boomer gestured to Apollo who just stepped onto the bridge. He took the bridge phone from Boomer. "Hi, what's going on? he asked.

"Can we be spared for a little while?" she asked.

Apollo was puzzled by the question. "I suppose we can." then asked. "Is there a problem? Sheba answered. "I'm not sure. I just got a transmission from Dalton. She said that something is wrong with Troy."

Apollo went quiet for a moment. He had noticed that something was bothering him before they went back to Earth. "Then it's time to find out what's troubling him. "I'll meet you on the hanger deck."

"OK." Sheba said. "See you there."

"Something wrong?" Boomer asked.

"I'm not sure." Apollo replied. "Sheba and I are going down to Earth. Give the station a surprise inspection."

"Ahh yes." Boomer laughs. "Keep the kiddies on their toes." Apollo laughs "Could be worse. Could be Tigh showing up by surprise."

"Don't remind me. I still have nightmares about his surprise visits."

"Don't we all." Apollo agreed. "Later." as he turned and headed for the lift.

It was just getting dark when the shuttle landed. The ground crew was standing by to unload, as Apollo and Sheba stepped down the ramp. Chief Aker looked and up and realized who was there. "Attention on deck." he barked. Everyone snapped to attention.

Apollo and Sheba both suppressed grins as Apollo finally said "At ease everyone."

Aker walks over. "Been a long time, Sir." he said with a grin.

Apollo remembered the old chief from his days on the Pacifica. "That it has Chief, you look well." Aker nodded "We do our best, Sir."

Sheba talks to the Chief for a bit as Apollo walks over to Dillon and Dalton waiting by the Ops shed.

"Everything operational, Lieutenants?" he asks.

Dillon spoke first. "Yes sir. Colonel. all 12 birds are ready if we need them." Sheba walked over to the group. "Where is Captain Troy?"

Dalton indicated up a long trail to the top of a hill. "Just follow the trail, you can't miss him."

Apollo started to walk when Chief Aker came over. "Colonel Apollo, sir. he said. Message from the Galactica."

"Who?" he asked.

"Commander Adama, Sir." Aker replied. "Says it's important."

"Why don't you head up there and see what Troy has to say. Apollo tell Sheba. "I'll talk to Father."

Sheba smiled to her husband and starts up the hill. It was a short walk to the top as Sheba looks over she could see Troy, her step-son looking out over the edge at the light of the great city.

After a few moments, she speaks. "Hey you."

Troy looked over to his step-mother and just smiled. "After last night, I figured I would be hearing from either you or Dad pretty soon." He stood up walked over and gave Sheba a hug and kiss.

"Let me guess." he said "Dalton called upstairs?"

"She worried about you, Boxey." Sheba told him. "So are we."

The smile faded from Troy's face. "Yeah." He said "I know." He turned and looked back down to the city.

"So what's going on?"

Troy looked away at the question.

"Oh no you don't!" Sheba said with a sharper tone in her voice. "I asked you a question, young man. What is going on?"

"You heard her." Apollo said as he walked into the clearing. " What is wrong?"

Troy shook his head as he turned away from his parents. Sheba and Apollo looked at each other with worry. This was not the young man they both know and love.

Finally Troy faced them, he was shaking. "I am scared to death!" he finally said.

Apollo and Sheba glance at each other then back at Troy. This is not the young, cocky warrior they both know.

"What are you afraid of?" Sheba asked.

Troy didn't answer at first, he looked over to the city shining in the night, Finally he spoke up. "That the only thing that we have accomplished by finding this world is sowing the seeds of their destruction."

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
